Various mobile computing devices allow users to view, listen, or watch media files, such as pictures, songs, and videos. Often a mobile computing device, such as a digital camera, cellular phone, MP3 player, etc., is limited in the type of media file that is playable on the device. And a user may have several of these computing devices in order to play several different types of media files.
Users often want to share their media files with other users. But with the number of different kinds of media files and computing devices, sharing media files between users may be challenging. For example, the computing devices may not be compatible or the media file intended to be share is not easily transferable to another user's computing device. Sharing media files among multiple users becomes even more challenging due to the number of computing devices and the possibility of incompatibility between the numerous computing devices or other issues associated with transferring media files to numerous computing devices.